Noble Rogue Knight
These knights are alike mercenaries, but of noble birth. They either went to exile as they wanted to seek fortune, glory and new experiences in Pendor, or they were outlawed by their kingdom, either because they disobeyed their liege, they harmed their kingdom for their own benefit or simply because they were suspected of posible treason and thus not trusted, these knights situations were very diverse, but one way or another, they are now not attached to any kingdom, they just wear the armor (and often colors as well) of their original kingdom because that's the one they have. They are upgraded from their respective kingdoms' Noble Rogue Squire. These will hire and fight for any leader that can promise them a salary and glory, this is why they are seen often within Rogue Knights and Adventurer Companies' spawns. The Noble Rogue Knights are tough opponents, they are well equipped and skilled in the weapons of their choice. Their equipment (and color) varies depending on their origins, some combinations being better than others: Eastern Rogue Knights (A.K.A. Sarleon Rogue Knights) (red) are originally from the Kingdom of Sarleon. Their equipment is decent, being oriented heavily towards melee combat. Their mounts (Well-bred Hunter, Red Leather Draped Warhorse, Charger, Dark Crimson Charger, Red Caparisoned Hunter or Sarleon Hunter) are overall good horses. They're equipped with lances, shields and a one-handed weapon (a sword, an axe, or, less frequently, a morningstar). Good statistics, very inconsistent weaponry (from their long arsenal, some are mediocre, and some are really good, with no clear point between these two), and alright mounts will help them stay alive usually, but they seem to drop rather quickly in larger battles. Sarleon Rogue Knights are one of the few units that can spawn with the devastating Runed Silver Axe; those that have this weapon are excellent in siege situations. Northern Rogue Knights (A.K.A. Ravenstern Rogue Knights) (blue) hail from the Kingdom of Ravenstern. Their equipment can vary, depending on their background. Some may wield heavy weapons, such as lances and two-handers, others prefer something more safe like 1h sword/axe with a shield, while a few prefer lighter ranged weapons, useful to wield in the cold north, such as bows, but these being weak (Short Composite Bow and Basic Arrows). That said, their weapons in particular are generally weaker than all of the other Rogue Knights, so the Ravenstern Rogue Knight isn't as good in combat as other options on this list. Their mounts (War Horse, Grey Draped Warhorse, Darksteel Hunter, Blue Caparisoned Hunter, Ravenstern Draped Warhorse or Blue Leather Draped Warhorse) can be reliable and their armor is reliable. Their experience will help keep them alive. They are similar to the Sarleon's ones, but with the main difference is a few do have bows and these have more 2h ones and less 1h+shield knights. *A big number of these are seen within Sir Boris the Raven's army (100-150) *Some are seen in Griffonsword Adventure Company (30-70) Southern Rogue Knights (A.K.A. Baccus Rogue Knights) (black) are from the southern part of the Empire. These knights have good armor. They all come equipped with a shield and some will use Light Crossbow with Light Bolts, which they attempt to use in a similar fashion to the D'Shar and Ravenstern ones. However, although they show some skill with it, they lack the punch of a heavier crossbow. Their melee weapons can be either a lance or a sword; most tend to favor lances however, which can lead to groups of them dying in droves when dismounted, be it on the field or when involved in a siege. Their steeds (Courser, Empire Dark Hunter, Imperial Silver Stallion, Imperial Dark Stallion or Dark Silver Warhorse), while not flimsy, most are not well armored and so won't keep them mounted for as long as they might like, though this is really only a problem in larger battles, overall making these guys one of the weaker knights. They are a better version of the Empire Cavalry, with better armor and melee weapons. Western Rogue Knights (A.K.A. Fierdsvain Rogue Knights) (green) come from the Fierdsvain. They can be originally from outside of Pendor, being sent into exile into Pendor, or they could be even locals. While the Fierdsvain are a proud people and generally refuse to do mounted combat, some have considered to give it a try. Unfortunately, the Fierdsvain is renowned and proud for outstanding in footmen, so these unlucky guys are unfortunately not recognized. Their armor is decent, their mounts are quite sturdy (Golden Maned Courser, Cropped Mane Hunter, Green Caparisoned Hunter, Fierdsvain Koningur Steed, Charger or War Horse) and their weapons are fairly good (lances, throwing axes, swords, more axes, morningstars, and the feared Ebony Flamberge). These are different from the other Rogue Knights in that they sometimes bring in Throwing Axes, which can give them a clear advantage in tight fights. *A few of these are seen within Kodan Ironsword's army (20-50) * Very few of these will use such special horse, as they were deserted/outlawed Valdis Huscarls, which do have these mounts. Defeating these Rogue Knights may result in this horse appearing in the loot. Foreign Rogue Knights (A.K.A. D'Shar Rogue Knights) (brown) are, as their name says, foreigners to the land of Pendor. They can be from lands beyond the great desert in the D'Shar Principalities, from across the seas, they can be from any corner of known world. Their equipment is one of the best there is to loot of all the knights, also for being quite different. Their armor is good, their weapons can be many and most of them are great (lances, morningstars, sabres and scimitars, tough shields). Some of these do have and use a D'Shar Bow with D'Shar Arrows, which makes them the most solid ranged support of the 5. They have a smaller variety of horses (Desert War Horse, Leather Draped Warhorse, D'Shar Courser or D'Shar Armored Hunter). Overall, a combination of sheer apparent toughness, armor, and weaponry will make these fellows one of the better choices of medium-heavy cavalry, regardless of faction affiliation. *Some are seen within Sheik Shalavan's army (50-90) *Some are seen within Oswald de Fleur's army (85-100) *They have slightly higher wages than the other 4 Rogue Knights (as they're 1 level higher), this being due their ranged performance is the most solid and they have higher attributes (24STR - 24AGI vs 21STR - 15AGI of the rest) They are one of the best sources for loot for the player, provided you can muster the strength to beat them, as they all have good equipment, and every knight, no matter the kingdom, has as well 3 Gold Bars and 1 Various Loot. They can all be rescued and recruited from prisoner packs. Compared to the Adventurer, the Noble Rogue Knights are generally stronger, but the Adventurer at least has the potential for a final upgrade to Hero Adventurer, whilst the Noble Rogue Knights are capped at this point. They are upgraded from their respective kingdom's Noble Rogue Squires for 80 d with the exception of the D'Shar one that costs 120 d due the Squire being 1 level higher than the other 4. They can't be upgraded further. Category:Rogue Knights Category:Adventurer Companies